Don't Forget Me
by another moment gone
Summary: “I know, I feel the same.” He muttered darkly. “You liked Claire.” She realized.“Loved.” Cam corrected. “Love.” Massie amended. a series of one-shot songfics. -J.H.Q.S.316 R&R Dedicated to: Peace.Love.And Massington.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Forget

**Don't Forget (Me)

* * *

**

_**Did you forget**__**  
**__**That I was even alive**__**  
**__**Did you forget**__**  
**__**Everything we ever had**_

She swung her legs playfully, perched upon a picnic table. Her smile was elated as she beamed at her long-time boyfriend. The fierce look of adoration towards the blond was undeniable. He looked at her with a foreign but still adoring look.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes sincere and serious. He opened his mouth to return the words but a pretty—no _gorgeous_ blond bounced up to the couple; a huge bright smile etched on her beautiful face.

"Hi Derrick!" The blond sang-sung as she smiled a hundred wat smile. "Oh? I don't know you?" She acknowledged the brunette. "I'm Claire, Claire Lyons."

The brunette's eyes were narrowed and suspicious. "Hi. I'm Massie Block." She replied coldly; her smile vanished quickly.

"Oh it's nice to meet you!" The bubbly blond cooed; a sincere look plastered on her face.

Massie turned towards Derrick with a fearful look of apprehension clouding her amber eyes. His eyes were filled with a new adoration that Massie never saw him do to her. And the worst part was that he gave that look to _her_.

"Hey, Claire," he turned to Claire and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

The rest of the day Claire joined them and he didn't even once turn towards Massie once. She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

* * *

_**Did you forget**__**  
**__**Did you forget**__**  
**__**About me**_

"Well, Block, I'll see you later." Derrick stated. He was dropping her and Claire off at their houses and Massie was first off. Not trusting her voice to respond, she pecked his lips and didn't meet his eyes as she hopped out of the car. As she walked up her steps, her breaths came short and wheezy. Breathing was becoming impairing and surprisingly difficult. Panic.

* * *

_**Did you regret**__**  
**__**Ever standing by my side**__**  
**__**Did you forget**__**  
**__**What we were feeling inside**_

She stared at the photo of her and Derrick. It was just after The Tomahawk's won their championship soccer game and Derrick saved the winning goal and Massie was cheering so loudly along with the other girls.

"YEAH DERRICK!" She had screeched. Derrick turned to her with a look of surprise colored on his face and she ran down the bleachers on the field to where her best friend was standing. "Yeah Derrick, you did incredible!" She cheered. Derrick grinned a beautiful grin and she was in his arms, him holding her tightly. "Kiss me," she murmured, thinking impulsively.

Derrick pulled her close and kissed her hard.

She was seeing stars when she pulled away to breathe.

Her friend Alicia Rivera took the picture of them kissing passionately;

Massie never wanted to forget that brilliant day because that was the day she fell in love with her best friend.

* * *

_**Now I'm left to forget**__**  
**__**About us**_

"Hey Massie, thanks for meeting me here." Derrick didn't even use his nickname for her…she was biting her tongue. He had asked her to meet him at the park because he thought it'd be nice to talk.

"Yeah, no problem." She dismissed.

Derrick towards to her with a look of surety.

"I want to break up with you and still be—"

"—Friends?" Massie asked tightly, her chest clenching tightly.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his blond messy locks.

"I don't think that'd work, Derrick." She hissed through gritted teeth. Derrick shot her a bewildered look.

"—Why? Because you're leaving me for Claire _effing _Lyons." She pointedly replied. Derrick's ears burned a scarlet red and he was about to retort but Massie cut him off sharply.

"Don't you _dare _lie to me, Derrick Anthony Harrington." She was shaking hard and screaming fairly loud. "You want to dump me because you found someone _better_," Derrick shook his head reverently but Massie knew better. "I dare you," Massie began, "To lie to my face and tell me," she took a deep breath. "That you don't love Claire Lyons." Her breathing was labored.

"I do—I'm sorry," he shamefully admitted.

Massie turned to him with a look full of disgust.

"Fuck you Harrington." she barked as she leaned towards him full of aggression.

Her breathing was quieting down as she whispered her mind, "If you think that I'm just another pathetic girl who is going to go home and sob relentlessly over a boy who dumped her flat on her pathetic ass, you must be _sadly _mistaken."

And with that she turned on her Jimmy Choo heels and strutted off; numbness wrapping a secure blanket around her.

* * *

_**But somewhere we went wrong**__**  
**__**We were once so strong**__**  
**__**Our love is like a song**__**  
**__**You can't forget it**_

"I'm sorry to hear about, y'know, you and Derri—"

Massie turned away her teeth gritted. "Don't. Say. His. Name."

Alicia's chocolaty eyes widened and she quickly murmured an apology.

"Hey baby," Josh Hotz cooed as he kissed Alicia's pout-y mouth. "Hi Joshie!" She squealed as she tickled her.

Massie turned away with sharp intentions as she wanted to stride off without another word. Instead she irrationally turned towards the couple with a blank expression.

"Bye Leesh, see you Josh." And she walked off without another word.

* * *

_**So now I guess**__**  
**__**This is where we have to stand**__**  
**__**Did you regret**__**  
**__**Ever holding my hand**__**  
**__**Never again**__**  
**__**Please don't forget**__**  
**__**Don't forget**_

Alicia scurried to Massie's empty side, a panic stricken look plastered on her face. "Massie! Massie!" She called as she reached Massie's side. "I," she panted. "Need to warn you that," she took another deep breath. "Claire's transferring to our school!" She looked actually _happy_. How dare she!

"What?" Massie croaked.

"Claire Lyons is coming to our school! She's _soo _pretty, and _soo _nice!" Alicia admired. Massie's eyes were slits by then.

"Brilliant."

Alicia turned to Massie, "She could be our friend! Oh I better find her!" Alicia scampered off, leaving Massie feeling all alone for the 2nd time in her life.

* * *

_**We had it all**__**  
**__**We were just about to fall**__**  
**__**Even more in love**__**  
**__**Than we were before**__**  
**__**I won't forget**__**  
**__**I won't forget**__**  
**__**About us**_

"Hi Massie!" Claire greeted. Massie ignored her and stormed past her, her emotions in a whirl. "Wait—Massie," Claire called desperately.

Massie kept walking.

Claire grabbed Massie's shoulder with a fierce look on her face.

"Please, listen." Claire pleaded, her large ocean blue eyes stricken. Massie had to look away from Claire's painfully beautiful eyes. _No wonder Derrick dumped me for her… _

"I'm sorry," Claire began. "I'm sorry that Derrick broke up with you after he saw me—I swear I didn't convince him to do that!" Claire exclaimed. Massie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and turned to Claire with steely amber eyes.

"I _awnestly _don't give a damn about what you and _Derrick_, do." Massie snapped. Claire looked down, innocence filled the room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Massie's heart clenched again.

"Forget it."

* * *

_**But somewhere we went wrong**__**  
**__**We were once so strong**__**  
**__**Our love is like a song**__**  
**__**You can't forget it**_

Staring at the now 'it' couple, her eyes watered. _Don't cry. _She chanted.

"Hey Massie," a boy with one blue and one green eyes grunted as he took a seat on the picnic table. Massie didn't look at him though, she was unintentionally torturing herself by staring at the now couple.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," the boy advised. "It'll hurt less."

Massie turned to him now, a lost look placating her.

"It hurts a lot," she murmured quietly, thoughtfully. Her glassy eyes were unreadable. She stared blankly at the boy with dark brown hair—almost jet black—with two different colored eyes.

"I know, I feel the same." He muttered darkly.

"You liked Claire." She realized.

"Loved." Cam corrected.

"_Love_." Massie amended.

* * *

_**Somewhere we went wrong**__**  
**__**We were once so strong**__**  
**__**Our love is like a song**__**  
**__**You can't forget it**__**  
**__**At all**_

_**And at last**__**  
**__**All the pictures have been burned**__**  
**__**And all the past**__**  
**__**Is just a lesson that we've learned**__**  
**__**I won't forget**__**  
**__**I won't forget us**_

"Hey Cam, will you please come over and help me with something?" Massie requested as she walked with him to her car.

"Sure thing." Cam quickly answered.

"Help me get rid of any traces of _him_." She spat.

Cam nodded and smiled warmly, "Of course Massie, I'll help you with anything."

* * *

_**But somewhere we went wrong**__**  
**__**Our love is like a song**__**  
**__**But you won't sing along**__**  
**__**You've forgotten**__**  
**_

"Well how long has it been since I got dumped?" Massie asked dully as she swung her legs over the picnic table. Her eyes were blank; monotone.

"4 months, 4 days, and something, something." Cam muttered. Massie turned to him with a look of surprise on her unsure face.

"You know the date?"

Cam nodded. "September 3rd." Massie looked at him with a burst of emotions that had not been there a while ago. Shock was evident.

"How?" She whispered.

"Same date Claire broke up with me," he explained thoughtfully, chewing on his lower lip, staring at her with curious eyes.

Massie heaved a well-needed breath, "It's been 4 months, 4 days, and 3 hours since Derrick Anthony Harrington broke up with me...and he's still the only one I see with a crowded room full of people."

* * *

_**About us

* * *

**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _DID YOU LIKE IT? IT WAS A SHORT, SONGFIC AND IT CAME TO MY HEAD RANDOMLY. I HAD BEEN PONDERING THE IDEA FOR MANY DAYS, ACTUALLY. HAHA. (= REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. MAKE ME HAPPY AND GET WHAT YOU WANT IN RETURN. (;_

_-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2: Her Diamonds

Her Shiny Diamonds

* * *

_Follow-up

* * *

_

_**Oh what the hell she says**__**  
**__**I just can't win for losing

* * *

**_

"You know, Fisher," Massie chewed thoughtfully on her gummy bears. "You're not half that bad." She tried to hide her bubbling smile but she slipped.

"You're dead, Block."

Her smile faded just as quickly as it appeared; her eyes drooping. Cam shortly realized his slip-up and he smacked his forhead for being so stupid.

"Sorry—Mass, I didn't, r-reali—" He stammered.

"—It's okay. Whatever." She muttered, her amber eyes glancing downwards. "I'll get over it." She assured him as she hugged him anyway.

Discarding the box of gummy bears.

* * *

_**And she lays back down**__**  
**__**Man there's so many times**__**  
**__**I don't know what I'm doin'**__**  
**__**Like I don't know now**_

He worriedly glanced at her many times as he watched her lay on her bed, staring emotionlessly at her blank white ceiling. Wiped clean of any traces of previous feelings.

Helpless and unsure, he goes over to her bed and sits down. She pats the spot next to her half mindedly and he lays down above the covers and slips next to her. His eyes following hers.

* * *

_**By the light of the moon**__**  
**__**She rubs her eyes**__**  
**__**Says it's funny how the night**__**  
**__**Can make you blind**_

They both fell asleep before he could even realize it and it was dark out now. Their parents didn't seem to care that they would hang out so much and have sleepovers together; they were nothing more than best friends.

He was startled when he woke up and he flinched. "Huh?" She drowsily murmured. Her eyes shot open and she looked at Cam with those startling amber eyes.

"Hey, there." He whispered.

She didn't reply, her eyes were staring at the white moon with a far away look etched upon her pale face.

"It's kind of funny how the night—makes everything less noticeable, as if you were blind." She murmured half mindedly. Her amber eyes fluttered shut as she quietly thought.

She had always been a quiet thinker…

* * *

_**I can just imagine**__**  
**__**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**__**  
**__**But if she feels bad then I do too**__**  
**__**So I let her be**_

Still feeling helpless, he glances at her peaceful form. He has no idea what to do to comfort her; his pain or her pain it all felt the same. She laughed, he laughed. She cried, he cried. It was a reflex action now… and he couldn't explain to himself or _anyone _why this happened.

* * *

_**And she says oooh**__**  
**__**I can't take no more**__**  
**__**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**__**  
**__**And her diamonds bring me down**__**  
**__**Cuz I can't help her now**__**  
**__**She's down in it**_

"I don't know how much longer I can take it." She whispered bleakly, her voice cracking. Cam's eyes were alarmed as he pulled her in his arms and hugged her as tight as his arms would let him. He never wanted to let his best friend go.

Cam felt something wet on his shoulder, at first he thought it was her drool, but he noticed it was a lonesome tear.

He felt like he could relate to that single tear.

* * *

_**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**__**  
**__**Hard to see them on the ground**__**  
**__**Her diamonds falling down**__**  
**_

He walked silently by her side as they made their way to the cafeteria—both at a loss for words considering they spent the whole night hugging each other like life jackets… and they had no explanation for why.

He gently lead her to the table with Alicia and Josh, both of them flirting heavily. Cam sighed in distress as he sat her down with mild annoyance elating.

"Hey guys." Josh greeted, squeezing Alicia's hand discreetly—probably to spare the pain for Cam and Massie—but as usual, Massie never missed a beat.

She just looked down at her clasped hands as Cam went to go get their lunches.

Returning, they found Derrick and Claire giggle-flirting as they chatted with Alicia and Josh.

Massie was no where to be found.

No surprise.

* * *

_**She sits down and stares into the distance**__**  
**__**And it takes all night**__**  
**__**And I know I could break her concentration**__**  
**__**But it don't feel right**_

After searching for hours—ditching classes included—he found Massie sitting by herself on a single swing, just dragging her feet as she swung back and forth.

His heart broke for her, for him, for her mostly.

He doesn't say anything though, feeling wrong with whatever choice he had decided; so he just stood there like an idiot and stared.

* * *

_**By the light of the moon**__**  
**__**She rubs her eyes**_

_**Sits down on the bed and starts to cry**__**  
**__**And there's something less about her**__**  
**__**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**__**  
**__**So I sit down and I cry too**__**  
**__**And don't let her see**_

And just like last night, Cam slept over and held her helplessly too as she muffled her cries of pain.

And just like last night also, he felt his own tears slide down his cheeks as silently as he cried. He hugged her tight and whispered quietly that the pain will lessen soon, he promised.

Yet, he couldn't help but notice she wasn't the same courageous amber-eyed brunette that was fearless and unstoppable. That's what she was with Derrick, not with him, himself. He wanted to see the Derrick's Massie, not broken-hearted Massie…

* * *

_**  
**__**She shuts out the night**__**  
**__**Tries to close her eyes**__**  
**__**If she can find daylight**__**  
**__**She'll be all right**__**  
**__**She'll be all right**__**  
**__**Just not tonight**_

Her brooding pain worried Cam. Shutting out his own pain, he'd observe her tactics to shut out the nighttime. He watches as she squeezes her eyes tightly, locking out the amber eyes that were once so bright and full of life…

He knows that within long amounts of patience and time, she'll be fine. Not perfectly fine. Not the way she was before, but _okay_.

And in a dark way, that made Cam sad.

He liked being her safe harbor for reasons he wish he understood.

* * *

_**And she says oooh**__**  
**__**I can't take no more**__**  
**__**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**__**  
**__**And her diamonds bring me down**__**  
**__**Cuz I can't help her now**__**  
**__**She's down in it**__**  
**__**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**__**  
**__**Hard to see them on the ground**__**  
**_

_**  
**_Everyday they made a routine of it:

Sleepover, go to school with hands clasped tightly together—at first people thought they were a couple but they knew they weren't—and talked quietly amongst themselves; shutting out the world around them.

And Cam wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to .AND MASSINGTON** for being so totally awesome and a GREAT reviewer and friend to me. I owe you a ton! Thanks so much!

Review.

-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Goodbye

_Here Comes My Farewell

* * *

_

_-__**Here Comes Goodbye**_

_**I can here the truck tires coming up the gravel road**__**  
**__**And it's not like her to drive that slow nothings on the radio**__**  
**__**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**__**  
**__**she usually comes right in now I can tell..

* * *

**_

_She ambled her way up those familiar stairs to his door, her tears pooling in her eyes. She was careful not to blink because that would automatically cause the salty tears to slide down her pale cheeks._

_She knocked feebly on his door._

_He appeared with an exasperated look dancing across his face._

"_Hi." She squeaked, looking down at her sneakers._

"_Hey." He replied, his eyes searching her face for an explanation._

"_I'm leaving." She blurts, her tears exiting quickly._

_His voice was caught in his clenching throat._

"_What?" He demanded, leaning towards her._

_She looked uncomfortable as she avoided his questioning gaze._

"_I don't belong here." She said with true finality._

:::

* * *

_**Here comes goodbye here comes the last time**__**  
**__**here comes the start of every sleepless night**__**  
**__**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry,**__**  
**__**here comes the pain,**__**  
**__**here comes me wishin' things had never changed..**__**  
**__**And she was right here in my arms tonight**__**  
**__**But here comes goodbye**_

He winced when he remembered that fateful day.

He tried to lock at—as best as he could—the phone call he got the following day…

"_Hello?" His hoarse voice answered, soar from crying due to her no longer existing existence. _

"_Is this Cameron Fisher?—Massie's best friend?" A strange voice strained._

_His heart pumped fast, threatening to beat right out of his chest._

"_Yeah…" He trailed off. Curiosity burned on the edge of his tongue. "Is Massie okay?" He asked, sensing his own authority lacing in his voice._

"_What do I say?" The voice asked another person, Cam held his breath._

"_Tell him the truth!" The unfamiliar voice hissed._

"_Um?" Cam said._

"_She's dead."

* * *

_

_**I can hear say I love you like it was yesterday,**__**  
**__**and I could see it written on her face,**__**  
**__**that she had never felt this way**__**  
**__**One day I thought I'd see her with, her daddy by her side,**__**  
**__**and violins will play, here comes the bride...**_

The months had passed since that terrible day that Derrick had broken her heart, and eventually, Cam figured out his troubling feelings: he concluded he loves her. Loves her like no other; much more than that fag Derrick.

He remembers telling her faintly that he liked her, a lot more than he could've imagined. _Loved_.

"_I love you too." Her melodic voice decided._

He flinched when he allowed his towing mind to reel in such vivid memories. His chest was too tight to locate his heart; it was numb.

* * *

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time,**__**  
**__**here comes the start of every sleepless night**__**  
**__**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry,**__**  
**__**here comes the pain,**__**  
**__**here comes me wishin' things had never changed..**__**  
**__**And she was right here in my arms tonight**__**  
**__**But here comes goodbye**_

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Massie Rose Block; our beloved: daughter, friend, _lover_." The preacher spoke. "She shall not die in vain."

Cam wanted to laugh—that guy had no _effing _idea what he was saying. He didn't know a thing.

"She lived a short; full life." The preacher continued.

Cam snorted. Damp eyes turned to him with different emotions crossing their faces: _sorrow, anger, _pity.

"She was so happy," Kendra Block—Massie's mother—noted as she spoke for her daughter.

"_Bull shit!" _Cam whispered loudly.

The eyes stared at him with incredulous glassy eyes. Cam rolled his own two different colored eyes; no tears fell since he got the news though. He _must _be heartless for not shedding a single tear over the girl he supposedly 'loved'.

The casket was beginning to lower but Derrick asked to speak once. Cam glared, malice eyes.

"She was an amazing _beautiful_ well loved girl," Derrick Harrington's voice rang—capturing Cam's full attention. His anger was boiling and his face was red as a tomato as he stared at Satan's spawn.

"I loved her like no other." Derrick announced.

_That did it…

* * *

_

_**Why's you have to go from good to gone**__**  
**__**before the lights turn on**__**  
**__**yeah and your left alone**__**  
**__**But here comes goodbye**_

Before anyone could realize what scene was unfolding in front of their dewy eyes, Cam launched himself onto Derrick with a fierce anger placating his scarlet face. His eyes burned with anger that could no longer be bottled up.

He began repeatedly punching Derrick with as much force as he could muster. He got Derrick's nose pretty good until Claire begged for other's to help Cam pull Derrick ferociously off. Cam wouldn't move though; Derrick was finally getting a physical translation of what he did to Massie.

Derrick didn't fight back though—god knows why.

"You! Fight back!" Cam barked.

Derrick just kept taking the beating.

"You _coward! _Fight. Back!"

But to Cam's annoyance, Derrick didn't touch a hair on Cam's head.

Cam shot his arm back into Derrick's eye. Then his chest. He was heaving with well-needed breaths as he got removed off of Derrick. His eyes would not stop glaring accusingly at Derrick.

His voice finally bubbled to the surface.

"You killed her." He didn't even recognize his own voice—it was so hoarse and pull of pure hatred. "_If it weren't for you chasing her away—she would've never __**fucking **__died!" Cam howled with malice weaving in his voice._

_Derrick didn't say anything, _finally he shut up!

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time,  
here comes the start of every sleepless night

* * *

  
_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry,**__**  
**__**here comes the pain,**__**  
**__**here comes me wishin' things had never changed...**__**  
**_

He began laughing hysterically in front of everyone. His eyes weren't tearful at all, he was clutching his chest with hysterics as his eyes never left Derrick's once.

"You're _laughing_?" Claire stated, her baby blue eyes wide and bewildered.

Cam just laughed harder, his chest and stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

"Maybe he's glad." Derrick suggested, the black bruise forming around his eye where Cam got him.

Cam abruptly stopped laughing, his eyes darker than ever.

"At least I didn't kill her." Cam spat, his eyes accusing.

"I did not!" Derrick protested, "She died in a car crash!"

"—Because you chased her away." Cam growled.

* * *

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight**_

Before he could register what was happening, he felt something wet dance across his cheek.

Tears?

* * *

_**But here comes goodbye...**_

He stared at her grave, his eyes moist once again. –After that day of the funeral, he had been sobbing—unable to stop—no matter how much he desired to. His eyes stung immensely and his stomach was weak but he stumbled to her polished brand new grave.

_Here lies Massie R. Block—_

_Daughter of Kendra Block and Willam Block—_

_Beloved lover to _____

It was blank there.

Taking the knife from his pocket, he scraped it across the stone. It made an aching noise but he kept on scratching. His anger was scathing as he boiled more. Tears kept falling.

Then he pulled away and slowly pulled himself away. He dropped the knife at his side and stared at the engraved words.

_Beloved lover to __Cam Fisher

* * *

_

**Author's note: **What'd you think? Sorry—this is the end of this little chapter. I couldn't figure out what else to do so say goodbye to this story.

**Review? Sequel? **

_-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4: The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Caught In Your Own Doubt

* * *

_**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you**__**  
**__**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

Unwillingly, he pulled himself up from the damp, cold dirt as he locked eyes with a shaggy haired blond; eyes cold and lips pursed tensely.

"Derrick." He hissed as he made no effort to walk past him without a few final statements.

"Cam." Derrick said.

"Go to hell." Cam snapped as he tersely brushed past that—that _murderer! _

"And visit you? I think not." Derrick retorted, his eyes dark and unreadable.

Cam stopped in his tracks, ignoring the seeping water going through his shoes as he slowly and dramatically turned to lock eyes with the Devil.

"_I _didn't kill her, _Derrick_." He replied tightly as he turned back away and walked back to the only place that seemed to make him happy.

He found himself tensely staring at the picnic table that she seemed to favor.

He never had been able to understand why she liked to perch upon it so much—but that's just one reason why Cam had been so smitten with her; she was a mystery to him: A mystery he wanted to solve… but that's not going to happen, now is it? He bitterly laughed.

* * *

_**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**__**  
**__**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**_

He stared at the table for uncountable moments. He clutched his cell-phone, as if clinging to it for life; to supply all his memories, to keep him together, to _feel closer to _her.

Ignoring the pitying looks he got from random strangers, he sat down on the table; almost _feeling _Massie's warmth. Almost practically picturing her silky auburn hair that would shine beautifully under the sun's hands. He could even smell the distinct smell of her one of a kind made—strawberry unnamed designer conditioner. He remembered darkly the way he'd unintentionally find himself smelling her hair and kissing her head tenderly. He even could picture her amber eyes staring at him through that fickle image he had conjured up, her eyes once again glowing and sparkling—even without the sun's assistance.

Cam's Massie was now staring right back at him.

* * *

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**__**  
**__**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**__**  
**__**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do**__**  
**__**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you **_

"Cam, you know we can still…" She trailed off suggestively. "I'll be here, if you feel _lonely_." He didn't miss the pun line at all. The redhead winked and sauntered off, swaying her hips a little _too _exaggerated to be sexy or alluring.

_Massie…

* * *

_

_**'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**__**  
**__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**__**  
**__**Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**__**  
**__**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street**__**  
**__**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

"Cam—get over it! You're masochistic and you don't even see yourself being, as such!" She exclaimed, her brown doe-like eyes large and powerful. "She's gone and you _gotta _accept that and move on! She'd want that!" The Spanish beauty pleaded. But Cam didn't retaliate.

He just sat on the picnic table with a sad smile on his mouth. It was close to a grimace.

"You don't understand," Cam began, his voice scarily calm. "And you never will—because you still have Josh. The boy you _obviously _love."

And with that, he rolled to his side on the picnic table and crunched up into a small fetal positioned ball. An obvious dismissal for Alicia.

Alicia sighed in a _aw-poor-little-thing_. Cam just internally rolled his eyes and clutched his chest.

* * *

_**Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"**__**  
**__**I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"**__**  
**__**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**__**  
**__**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

A voice cleared there throat, "Excuse me, son." A voice with obvious authority rang. Cam didn't budge though, his eyes closed, his lids picturing the Amber-eyed brunette.

"You can't stay here, boy." The man said quietly.

Cam rolled a little towards the policeman with a fierce and intense look coloring his pale face. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have no choice to be here."

The policeman's eyes widened in alarm as he abruptly checked around him for danger to be lurking. But there was none and obviously he didn't understand.

"No, sir, there's not danger. I have to wait here though." He shortly explained.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry; she'll be here soon. She'll come back." Cam replied. The police quietly looked down and recognized Cam to be the boy who lost his temper at some girl's funeral.

"Cam Fisher?" His voice was distant.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stay here all you want, son. I understand." _But it was evident he truly didn't understand…

* * *

_

_**'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**__**  
**__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**__**  
**__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**__**  
**__**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street**__**  
**__**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,**__**  
**__**I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

"Cam, honey. Please get up and come home. I can't keep bringing you your meals to the park everyday when you're lying on the picnic table!" Alison Fisher encouraged. It wasn't a demand though, and Cam saw it.

"Sorry, Mom. But she'll come back for me. I know it." His voice was so sure, Alison's eyes watered a little at her son's lack of genuine acceptance.

"Call me if you need any more food," she noted as she placed down Cam's dinner.

"'Kay Mom. Thanks. Love you." He whispered back as he hung onto the picnic table where Alison had subtly laid blankets over.

* * *

_**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl**__**  
**__**There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**_

"_Did you hear that he hasn't moved from that dumb picnic table for weeks now?" Kristen Gregory gossiped as she lightly tucked a blond stray hair away behind her ear. "He must smell horrible." She shallowly muttered._

"_You're such a blond." Alicia snapped as she marched off. _

"_What did I do?" Kristen asked, her aqua eyes big and bewildered. _

"_Nothing, nothing at all." Dylan assured as she too, stared at Alicia's figure as she sauntered off with anger.

* * *

_

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**__**  
**__**Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news**__**  
**__**And you'll come running to the corner**__**  
**__**'cause you'll know it's just for you**__**  
**__**I'm the man who can't be moved**_

"Get off the table." He commanded, his eyes impatient and not really attempting to understand. Cam didn't know what to do. He liked the safety and sure feeling he felt as he laid thoughtfully and silently on the picnic table; _she _too had been sitting on. Happy, or sad—she was there. Somehow. Somewhere.

"No." He sternly snapped.

Chris Plovert's eyes lowered to Cams many photos of Massie and his eyes widened with a new an even better idea.

"What if you and I, make and press posters of 'where is Massie Rose Block' all over Westchester, with photos of her?" His eyes were bright and hopeful; patient.

"Okay." Cam agreed as he deserted his stuff—knowing he'd be back—to go out and search for her.

* * *

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

Even though they worked all day, side-by-side, posting posters of the brunette, no one claimed to see her—for they didn't want to encourage Cam's denial.

Feeling depressed and no longer feeling that spark of tiny hope, he crawled back to the picnic table with a forlorn look of displeasure as he wrapped himself in a blanket as he inhaled the cherry oak picnic table; calling Massie closer with his heart.

* * *

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

* * *

**__**  
**_

_Author's Note: __**I couldn't resist! I **_**had **_**to write more to this story; and this song was just **__perfect __**for this chapter I had believed. Do me a favor and give me ideas what you want to happen next? Pairings? Anything?**_

_**Review and I'll listen. (=**_

_**-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

**_


	5. Chapter 5: Long Shot

_**Long Way Shot

* * *

**_

_**I felt it**__**  
**__**The wire touched my neck and**__**  
**__**Then someone pulled it tighter**__**  
**__**I never saw it coming**__**  
**__**I started to black out and**__**  
**__**Then someone said good morning**_

You watch him, eyes tense and anxious as you await what he will do next. _Will he move from that picnic table? Or will he wait for her presence once again to greet him? _

Surging pity releases throughout your body as you watch the original boy curl against that table for immeasurable hours.

Deep down inside your very core, you feel that you can make a difference. That just by spending much needed time with someone so lonely such as him, that perhaps in future's eyes, he'll mend.

Feebly you make your way to the table, closer and closer you go. Pausing before reaching out to his hand, you grasp it to his surprise. You hold it and feel the cold and emptiness he's radiating and your heart breaks.

* * *

_**I took it as a warning**__**  
**__**I should have seen it coming**__**  
**__**So now I'll take a chance on**__**  
**__**This thing we may have started**__**  
**__**Intentional or not I**_

It got easier for you, spending so much time with someone that seemed to put up a large effort to withstand company in general.

"Want to get some ice-cream?" You suggest, trying to raise those deadened hopes.

He forces a grimace and nods politely.

A frown gracing his lips as he follows you to the car, every so often glancing at that damn picnic table, you lead him to your car that's parked not far away.

You cling to his hand—fear rushing through your veins as you fear to lose what's left of him.

* * *

_**Don't think we saw it coming**__**  
**__**It's all adding up to something**__**  
**__**That as of some involvement**__**  
**__**That as for our commitment**__**  
**__**I think I see it coming**__**  
**__**If we step out of that limb**_

A small glob of ice-cream dribbled from his chin and you involuntarily swipe it away. Unintentionally, your eyes make the mistake of staring into his blue-green pools of distress and you try to resist the urges that build and build.

So wrong, yet so right.

You lean forward and kiss him. His lips are terse.

Your eyes are closed.

And he kisses you back.

* * *

_**My heart beat, beats me senselessly**__**  
**__**Whys everything got to be so intense with me**__**  
**__**I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability**__**  
**__**In all probability**_

He doesn't seem to want to mention that special kiss that you've been pondering about with for weeks; but that doesn't matter because he's finally letting you meet the _real, _un-depressed Cam Fisher. Even if it's only very few glimpses; you treasure those moments because that's the Cam you've been thinking about uncontrollably.

* * *

_**It's a long shot but I say why not**__**  
**__**If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it**__**  
**__**It's a long shot just to beat these odds**__**  
**__**The chance is we won't make it**_

"You've got to trust me." You state as you stroke his cheek, your eyes selfishly rememorizing his gorgeous orbs. His eyes are frightened, confused, lonely, willing…too much for him.

"I know you can," You speak again, your voice tender and patient.

"Okay." He whispers, so quietly, that you thought you imagined it yourself.

Pulling his hand gently, you lead him to the picnic table to retrieve his blankets and comforting items. Helping him silently, you carry his pillow and the picture of her as well. Avoiding his depressing gaze, you lead him back to your car to drive home. Because that's where he _truly _should be.

* * *

_**But I know if I don't take it**__**  
**__**There's no chance**__**  
**__**Cause you're the best I got**__**  
**__**So take the long shot**_

Every time you feel like you're breaking through his steady strong walls, he always snaps it shut. Like a rubber elastic that just refuses to be read as if an open book. That frustrates you slightly but you don't give up; because your emotions are raging out of control.

* * *

_**I realize that there is all this doubting**__**  
**__**That we're both scared about but**__**  
**__**Well never see them coming**__**  
**__**Throw caution to the wind and**__**  
**__**Well see which way it's blowing**__**  
**_

Staring up at him again, as you two lay in the field with glassy eyes, you stare at each other. Your hands clasped as he clings to you because he must, and you—because you fell for this little part of him. The old him. The _Real _him. Him, himself.

* * *

_**And to this pulling on**__**  
**__**We'll never see it coming**__**  
**__**Until it's much to close to stop**_

"Puh-lease tell me that she's not trying to lure Cam to like her by using his depression as an excuse," Alicia scoffed. Josh looks away, his eyes unsure and his lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps?"

Alicia growled with displeasure.

You ignore these suspicions because you're a coward to admit it's all true, but so much more.

And you don't want this to _ever _end.

* * *

_**My heart beat, beats me senselessly**__**  
**__**Whys everything got to be so intense with me**__**  
**__**Im trying to handle all this unpredictability**__**  
**__**And all probability**_

"C'mon!" You giggle as you lead him to your favorite place in the world. He smiles, a real smile in a long time. And that makes you so much sure of what you were previously doubting.

"Faster!" You squeal as you bound to the store. You skip into the store as you inhale the best smell ever: _gummies. Yum.

* * *

_

_**It's a long shot but I say why not**__**  
**__**If I say forget it**__**  
**__**I know that I'll regret it**__**  
**__**It's a long shot just to beat these odds**__**  
**__**The chance is we won't make it**__**  
**__**But i know if i don't take it there's no chance**__**  
**__**Cause you're the best I got**__**  
**__**So take the long shot**_

You chew on your gummies as he observes you quietly. "I'm surprised," you swallow. "You are actually more fun than Plovert." He laughs, his eyes a little brighter and brighter than before.

"Perhaps we should hang out more?" You ask through unmoving lips.

"Yeah—I'd like that."

* * *

_**Oh I waited for fact to come of fiction**__**  
**__**And you fit my description**__**  
**__**I never saw you coming**__**  
**__**But we'll make it even though**_

"It's your fault he's forgetting her—and you're fault you're falling back towards him!" The Spanish beauty hissed through perfect white rows of Chiclets. You look down, your stomach squeezing and clenching in uncomfortable ways.

"No…"

She tosses her mane of black silky hair back and stares you straight in your emerald green eyes:

"Two weeks ago, you agreed that Cam was another pathetic loser with Gregory, how am I—or anyone—supposed to believe you _honestly _care for him?" She growled, her eyes never wavering.

* * *

_**It's a long shot but I say why not**__**  
**__**If I say forget it**__**  
**__**I know that I'll regret it**__**  
**__**It's a long shot just to beat these odds**__**  
**__**The chance is we won't make it**__**  
**__**But I know if I don't take it there's no chance (no chance)**__**  
**__**Cause you're the best I got**__**  
**__**So take the long shot**_

"—Because believe it or not, Rivera. I think I _love _him."

Alicia let out a hard bark of laughter when she noticed Cam just walked in the door soon enough to hear your words.

He sprinted out the door with unreadable eyes and you feel your whole body numb.

After controlling yourself, you glare at Alicia and storm out towards where he took off.

You—Dylan Marvil, by accidentally told Cam Fisher—you love him.

Crap.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yo! Thanks for these awesome-tastic reviews. They make my day. Sorry about the really late updates; I just started up a new account with my friend. It's called:_

_**RaticallyRational**_

_I started it with my friend, "**Rachael13**". She is new to FF so be nice. (; _

_Anyhoo, thanks again for the reviews. I'm leaving for California+Texas so that means I'll be on a plane for hours so I'll update on my Mom's or Brother's laptops. I'll try either way! _

_Review._

_-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

___


	6. Chapter 6: The Forgetter

_**The Forgetter

* * *

**_

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**__**  
**__**You don't know how lovely you are**_

"Cam?" Dylan called out pleadingly. "CAM?"

She heard distant voices, talking, crying…pleading?  
She tuned them out because she had so much more to worry about. She just told Cam Fisher—boy with the biggest heart broken—that she loved him; _how wrong! _

"Please, forgive me Massie…" Cam's voice rung in her ears, Dylan ran even faster as she raced to hear more of the voices.

"I'm sorry Cam; but this had to be done. I don't belong here, and there was no other way out of this." The angelic voice murmured apologetically. That voice was the voice of the girl that had broke Cam's very heart; the same heart that Dylan was trying to mend.

* * *

_**I had to find you**_  
_**Tell you I need you**__**  
**__**Tell you I've set you apart**_

Staring with wide emerald eyes, Dylan's mouth was hung over. Cam was talking to a ghost-like figure.

"How come you never came to me before?" Cam begged, his eyes obviously water because his voice was cracking all over the place. "You forgot me!" Cam sobbed.

* * *

_**Tell me your secrets**__**  
**__**And ask me your questions**__**  
**__**Oh, let's go back to the start**__**  
**_

The ghosted figure hugged his form tightly as it kissed Cam's head. Dylan ached with regret and burning envy.

"No," the ghost-like person irresistibly chided. "You forgot me, Cam." Cam cried harder as he latched onto the figure.

"No!" Dylan's heart was shattered now. Torn. The girl that supposedly Massie, hugged Cam tighter as she shh'ed him to be quieter. To calm him. "I never forgot you!" Cam replied weakly.

"Massie" hugged Cam as he cried but she didn't say anything more; probably figuring Cam already knew her thoughts. "Cam, I can't stay with you for hours. Only certain period of times, so I'll visit you when you need me most…like times like these?" Massie suggested, her voice soothing Cam immediately.

"Why not forever?" He asked feebly, his voice broken and devastated.

"Because that would mean I was alive—which I'm not." Massie gently said, she rubbed his back much like his mother did when he was younger and got a boo-boo.

* * *

_**Running in circles**__**  
**__**Coming up tails**__**  
**__**Heads on the science apart**_

"How is it possible," Cam took deep breaths. "That you can even come back?" Massie sighed quietly as she clutched her body next to his tightly. Dylan had stayed in her same spot as she watched the two sit perfectly matched on the picnic table.

"It's rare," Massie began thoughtfully. She chewed on her lower lip. "But it only happens when someone really loves a person that is in so much misery."

Cam hugged her to him as he feverishly latched his lips to hers. She kissed him hard and with as much passion as he did to her.

"I don't want to be miserable."

"I don't want you to either." She soothed.

"Then don't leave me _ever _again."

* * *

_**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**No one ever said it would be this hard**__**  
**_

"I have to go soon," Massie admitted as she ran her hands in his hair, her other hand clasped tightly in his.

Dylan was watching so carefully with so much confusion and passion driving in her, she couldn't help but cry quietly too. Cam meant so much to her, but he was _in love _with Massie; and there was nothing she could do about that.

"_No_." Cam sternly replied, his voice wavering with disappointment. "I never want to not see your beautiful face," he wept. She cried against his shoulder.

"I'm still with you." She assured him through her tears.

* * *

_**Oh take me back to the start**_

"How will you _ever _be with me, unless I'm miserable?" Cam contradicted, his eyes never leaving her face and his hands never leaving hers.

She unclasped his hand gently and at first he thought she was leaving him as he quickly latched himself tightly to her. She frowned largely as she tenderly kissed his head and pulled away. She placed her hand where his heart was and smiled through her silent tears.

"I'll always be," she tapped his chest. "Right there with you." He smiled despite the pain he was feeling and agreed.

* * *

_**I was just guessing**__**  
**__**At numbers and figures**__**  
**__**Pulling the puzzles apart**_

"Will you be able to visit me often?" He questioned, obvious pleading in his tone.

Dylan took deep breaths herself as she watched the tender loving exchange.

"I'll try. But you have to know, Cam," Cam sighed when she said his name. His eyes were sparkling again, a real look of color in his once pale cheeks. "You have a future that is very bright and full of happiness and love…I can't keep coming back to you—what happens if one day you fall in love again?" She looked disproving when he began protesting.

"People fall in and out of love many times, Cam." Cam's heart was clenching much like it did during her funeral.

"I am in love with you, Massie Rose Block. And no one else." He fiercely stated.

She grinned happily, but knew the truth herself.

"You may now, or perhaps forever…but you have a very loving future." She chided.

* * *

_**Questions of science**__**  
**__**Science and progress**__**  
**__**Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

Dylan left the couple for their peace and privacy, unable to take this maddening grief herself. She left the couple as they swung on the swings together, Cam pushing Massie as she giggled and talked with him.

His eyes were bright and full of brief life; the _Real _Cam. Dylan wanted that Cam for herself.

"So Mass," Cam began, forgetting the grief he had before by shoving it in a drawer for later. "Do the dead really come back to their loved ones all the time?"

Massie shrugged as she inhaled the earthy smell of gravel and dirt and Cam. _Cam… _

"I suppose, only if their loved one _really _needs it. They can come back occasionally. It's very magical. And normally they come back as someone else in another's body, but you needed me so much, they made an acceptation." She patiently explained, staring at Cam with adoration.

Cam nodded, his head thoughtful and curious with so many unanswered questions.

* * *

_**Oh tell me you love me**__**  
**__**Come back and haunt me**__**  
**__**Oh and I rush to the start**_

"How's everybody?" Massie asked as she slowed her swing to stare into Cam's multi-colored eyes she had missed so dearly.

"They're grieving; especially Leesh."

Massie shrugged a little, a sad smile gracing her lips as she thought some more.

"She doesn't need me nearly as much as she needs Josh." Massie concluded, her eyes glazing,

"I need you," Cam couldn't resist. Massie giggled and kissed him passionately again and hugged him to her. "I never want to let you go." Cam muttered against her lips, a small smile on their lips.

Massie grinned, "I don't either. But at least I know you truly do love me." Cam pulled away, an exasperated and irritated look on his face.

"Of _course _I love you. I'll scream it to the whole park: I LOVE MASSIE ROSE BLOCK!!!!" He yelled so loudly, Massie covered her ears and giggled like a school-girl.

"Ah, Cam. I love you."

Cam's eyes were tender and serious. "I will never grow tired of those words coming from your lips,"

* * *

_**Running in circles**__**  
**__**Chasing our tails**__**  
**__**Coming back as we are**_

"I have to go, Cam." She upsettingly reminded. Cam frowned again, his grief coming out of that tucked away drawer.

"But you just got here!" He protested.

Her eyes were gazing into his, "It seems like it, doesn't it?" She mused, her amber eyes holding so much love in them, Cam was a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah." Cam agreed. His hands tight against hers.

"Go home, Cam. Sleep in your own home, and stop waiting for me now. I'll come when I'm needed, not wanted." She contorted her face to force a small last smile when he frowned. "You may find that there are many that love you; and need you. You'll find a reminder of me all of the place; no need to miss me." She bravely told him. Squeezing his hands, she began disappearing into the chilly wind. The sun was setting now and her brunette locks were disappearing. Her whole body was gone and her amber eyes were the last to disappear.

A last glance of assurance.  
And then she was gone:  
_Just like that._

* * *

_**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**No one ever said it would be so hard**___

_**I'm going back to the start**_

Dragging himself home, Cam walked in his home door to find his adoring family crowded and waiting for him. He ran to them and received many kisses and hugs and sweet words.

"I love you mom," Cam reminded his Mother."

"I love you too, Cam." She desperately replied.

Not the same when Massie said it—but still important.

He finally made his way to his room and found a letter crumpled on his bed. He read it with shaking hands.

_Cam,_

_What just had happen was not a dream of any thing. It was real and true as you are and is totally genuine._

_I'm sorry I had to go, but by the time you finish this letter, you'll realize hopefully that I love you more than anything but it's time we move on…_

_The first day I met you was incredible.  
The first time I saw you face: I knew it was fate.  
The first time you laughed: You had me swooning.  
And the very first time you told me you love me:_

_Was the best day of my life._

_I'll see you eventually: Don't rush life though. There's too much to do rather than waste your time grieving. I want you to be happy. (: _

_I love you—to the very end.  
-M.B.

* * *

_

_**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**  
**__**Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**  
**__**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**  
**__**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh

* * *

**_

Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry about this…strange, bizarre chapter.  
This update was in the name of impatient reviewers. :P  
Review.**

**-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

**


End file.
